


counting stars

by XOLove47



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Non-SHIELD AU, That's it, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a big ball of fluff and happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOLove47/pseuds/XOLove47
Summary: Leo Fitz’s third date with Jemma Simmons was going remarkably well. At least it was, until he opened his mouth and a very cheesy (and very astronomically incorrect) line came tumbling out. Non-SHIELD AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had a mighty need to write pure happy, tooth rotting fluff after this week’s episode, but lacked inspiration. Then lo and behold, in the midst of all of the painful (and gorgeous!) post-4x17 gifsets,  this gem of a post came across my tumblr dash and simultaneously smile and scream “but IMAGINE FITZSIMMONS”. And thus, this fic was born.

It may have only been their third date, but Leo Fitz found himself wondering how he ever lived in a world without Jemma Simmons in it.

They had been set up by their mutual friend, Daisy. ( _You’re both the two biggest dorks I know_ , she had said. _Not to mention sweet and kind and brilliant-- oh and did I mention she’s British? You guys are like, made for one another, I just know it. You can thank me later._ )

Normally resistant to set-ups, Fitz had to admit, he owed Daisy big time. Jemma was everything she had promised and more. She worked as a biochemist at Isodyne, he was an engineer at Stark Industries. They had instantly bonded over their shared love of science, but there were about a million other things about her that made him smile. Like when, on their second date, he realized they both took their tea same way and it reminded him of home. Or like, how they were both Doctor Who fans (her story about meeting David Tennant had been the perfect icebreaker on their first date).

Everything was so easy with her-- it felt like they had known each other for years. It all added up to Fitz falling hard and fast for the brilliant and gorgeous woman sitting across from him.

Which maybe explains why he wasn’t able to stop himself from saying possibly the world’s cheesiest line. After Jemma made him laugh for what seemed like the billionth time that night, he said earnestly, “If I could reach up and give you a star every time you made me smile, there would be none left.”

No sooner than the words tumbled out of his mouth, he wanted to pull them back. A crinkle formed in Jemma’s brow and she said incredulously, “But that’s preposterous.”

Fitz opened his mouth to say that he knew that-- that it was just a bad figure of speech, but Jemma barreled on, “I mean, even if you could somehow reach up and grab stars, there are over 200 billion stars in our galaxy alone-- not to mention all of the other galaxies out there. We’ve only been out on three dates, so it is mathematically impossible that I’ve made you smile that many times. Oh and---”

Fitz smiled, as she continued pulling out scientific facts to prove how ridiculous his line had been. It was kind of adorable how worked up she was getting, how passionate she was in defense of science.

It was only when her ranting started to attract attention from the other diners that Fitz interrupted. “Jemma, stop-- I’m a scientist, too, remember. I know all of this,” he said, shaking his head slightly. “I was just trying-- and failing, apparently-- to say that you make me happy. That I, um, _like_ you. Like spending time with you.”

A faint blush creeped up Jemma’s cheeks, her warm brown eyes alight. “ _Oh_. I really like you too, Fitz,” she said softly. Burying her face in her hands, she mumbled, “Ugh, I can’t believe I carried on like that, with everyone staring and listening. I’m so embarrassed.”

Fitz reached across the table and grabbed Jemma’s hand, “Hey, hey-- don’t be. It was pretty cute, actually.”

Her blush intensifying, Jemma beamed back at him, “Really?”

“Really. I would never lie to you,” Fitz replied. He paused for a beat, working up the courage to ask hesitantly, “Do you want to get out of here? My place isn’t far from here, we could maybe go back and watch Doctor Who or something?”

Jemma’s reply came almost instantly. “Yes,” she practically barked out, before backtracking a bit. “I mean, that sounds lovely.”

She probably didn’t want to sound overeager, but her enthusiasm made Fitz’s heart swell and some of his nerves dissipate.

Fitz got the waitress’s attention and she dropped the check. Stuffing a few bills in the book to cover the meal (and a generous tip!), he looked over at Jemma and asked, “Ready?”

At Jemma’s nod, the pair got up from the table and headed towards the exit. Opening the door, Fitz pressed his hand to the small of Jemma’s back and lead her in the direction of the waterfront. He figured they might as well take the scenic route home-- a moonlit stroll was supposed to be romantic right?

They chatted companionably as they walked along the winding path lined with twinkling lights, as a light breeze rippled across the water. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Jemma shivering. He realized she wasn’t wearing a jacket, just a light cardigan over her dress.

 _In for a penny, in for a pound_ _with the cheesy cliches_ , Fitz thought as he offered Jemma his jacket. Accepting it gratefully, Jemma shrugged it on and steered them to a nearby bench, overlooking the bay.

“Gosh, the stars really are beautiful tonight, aren’t they? I’m not sure I’ve ever seen them _this_ bright and _this_ brilliant in the city before,” Jemma breathed.

Fitz couldn’t help himself and replied back with a teasing grin, “They are. All 200 billion of them.”

“Oh, hush you,” Jemma giggled, as she leaned back into Fitz happily.

“What? I was just agreeing with--,” Fitz started to say, when Jemma turned and captured his lips. Caught off guard, it took a second for Fitz to realize what was happening and deepen the kiss. Her hand was pressed to his chest, using it as leverage. He encircled her waist, pulling her closer, so she was practically on of him. Dimly, Fitz realized that this was getting too heated for a public bench and reluctantly pulled away.

“Sorry, got carried away,” Fitz said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, “My apartment _is_ practically right around the corner, though. That was the original plan, right?”

“Well, what are we waiting for then? Lead the way,” Jemma gestured with her arm.

As they walked in the direction of his apartment, hand in hand, there was an undercurrent of electricity and anticipation buzzing between them and Fitz couldn’t help but wonder what he had done to deserve a woman like Jemma Simmons. It may have only been their third date, but now that he found her, he had no intention of letting her go.

 _200 billion smiles._ That sounded impossible-- or at the very least, like the kind of thing that would take a lifetime to accomplish. But, Fitz was never one to back down from a challenge once he set his mind to it and seeing Jemma smile was worth the effort-- she was worth all of the stars in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! If you're so inclined, feel free to follow me on tumblr @accio-the-force so we can flail about Fitzsimmons together (I guarantee there will be lots of flailing on Tuesday!).


End file.
